Mina de Oro/Base del Constructor
| | | |- |'Ruin' |'Nivel 1' |'Nivel 2' |'Nivel 3' |} General ** La mina de oro se desbloquea en el nivel dos de Builder Hall. ** La mina de oro recoge Builder Gold de una reserva subterránea ilimitada y la almacena hasta que el jugador la recoja y la coloque en Gold Storage. Cuando la mina esté llena, la producción se detendrá hasta que se recolecte. ** La tasa de producción y la capacidad de almacenamiento dependen del nivel de la mina de oro. Uno puede estimar la cantidad de recursos en la mina mirando el carrito al lado derecho de la mina. ** La mina de oro ocupa un espacio de 3x3. ** Cuando elige actualizar una mina de oro, recogerá automáticamente cualquier [# Builder Gold | Builder Gold no recolectado]. Tenga en cuenta que si su Gold Storages está lleno en ese momento, ¡se perderá el Builder Gold no recogido! Durante la actualización, la mina deja de producir Builder Gold. ** A diferencia del Gold Mine normal, el Builder Gold que produce no está en riesgo incluso si pierdes un Versus Battle. ** En cada nivel, la producción por hora y su capacidad Builder Gold son tales que Gold Mine siempre se llena en 24 horas. Esto es muy diferente a la versión Home Village, donde las minas de oro de nivel inferior se llenan en unas pocas horas, pero las minas de oro de nivel superior tardan unos días en llenarse por completo. ---- * '' 'Diferencias de actualización' '' ** En el nivel 1, la mina de oro consiste en una estructura de madera algo deteriorada que cubre parcialmente un conjunto de rieles estrechos que se sumergen en las profundidades de la tierra. Periódicamente, llega un carro de ferrocarril lleno de oro y descarga su contenido en un pequeño depósito al costado de la mina, y luego vuelve a ingresar a la mina. ** En el nivel 2, la mina de oro parece estar completamente reparada, y dos barras de refuerzo de madera aparecen en el exterior de la estructura de madera. También hay una pila de escombros de piedra muy pequeña en el borde de la estructura. ** En el nivel 3, se agrega una tercera barra de refuerzo de madera, y la pila de escombros fuera de la estructura crece a un tamaño notable. ** En el nivel 4, se agrega una cuarta barra de refuerzo de madera, y la pila de escombros fuera de la estructura también se hace más grande. ** En el nivel 5, tiene lugar el primer cambio gráfico importante. Las barras de refuerzo de madera se reemplazan con una barra de acero azul grisáceo, y la pila de escombros fuera de la mina se reemplaza por un soporte de piedra. ** En el nivel 6, se agrega un hilo marrón delgado a la parte posterior de la mina. ** En el nivel 7, la barra de refuerzo de acero parece tener un ancho mayor. Otra barra de madera también se agrega a la parte posterior. ** En el nivel 8, la mina de oro ahora tiene dos barras de refuerzo de acero anchas atornilladas, y un pequeño sistema de poleas, completo con una pista de madera para el cable, aparece en la superficie superior de la mina. ** En el nivel 9, se agrega hardware de polea adicional a la parte superior de la estructura, y la rueda de polea se hace más grande. ---- *'Trivialidades' ** Se necesita un total de 1 día, 2 horas y 10 minutos para actualizar completamente la mina de oro. ** En cada nivel, el costo y el tiempo de actualización de la Mina de oro de la Base del constructor y Elixir Collector son iguales. ** La mina de oro es uno de los edificios con los que se configura automáticamente al comienzo del tutorial para la Base de constructores. ** El oro producido por Gold Mine, Builder Gold, tiene forma de cuadrado con bordes redondos. ** Aunque seleccionando directamente una mina de oro con una burbuja de oro encima, automáticamente recolecta todos los recursos que ha almacenado, hay una manera de verificar cuánto se ha almacenado Builder Gold sin recolectarlo. Esto se puede hacer moviendo cualquier otro edificio a un lugar no válido en su mapa (por ejemplo, fuera del borde de su mapa, o ocupado total o parcialmente por un obstáculo, decoración u otro edificio) y soltándolo mientras su cuadrado circundante se ha vuelto rojo . Luego seleccione la mina de oro deseada y elija la opción "Información" para mostrar la cantidad de Oro del constructor reunida por la mina hasta ese punto. * The Catch-Up Point is the time at which the newly upgraded Gold Mine has equaled the total production of the mine had it not been upgraded - this does not consider recovering the cost of the Builder Elixir required to perform the upgrade. Caveat: The Catch-Up Point calculation assumes that the player collects all resources from the Gold Mine without allowing it to reach its storage capacity, as resource production ceases at that point. If the player is unable to regularly collect and achieve the full potential of the collector, the Catch-Up Point is actually shorter and performing the upgrade becomes more advantageous. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page.